


Don't Run from Me

by dojomistressachan



Series: One of the Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Gabriel, Beta/Omega, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Previous mpreg, Sabriel - Freeform, a/o/b, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojomistressachan/pseuds/dojomistressachan
Summary: Set after "Finding My Home in You."  goes over the changes the pack has had in the last year.  Set in Sam's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you really wanted to know more about the hinted Sabriel so I decided to do a follow up. Not as smut-tastic as the last one but since Sam is still a virgin and recently presented thought this would be more PG.

  


The crisp early morning air hit Sam like a physical wall even with his sweat pants and sweatshirt. The early morning light just peaking over the horizon as he gave a couple more stretches and put his earbuds in as he hit play and started jogging. His breath was visible in the morning air as music filled his ears and he stretched his muscles. This was one of his favorite parts of the day, it gave him time to himself to think things over and clear his head. It's not that he isn't happy with his life or his family but it's all still really new to him. It was just about a year ago that his brother had joined a run that had changed their family's life for the good. In one year his brother had mated and had a pup, a little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes and freckles named Mary, after their mother. On the other end they were now in command of a hunter's hub and had been accepted into the town pack right before Sam had presented omega. Now it was their small pack of Dean, Sam, Castiel, Mary, and Adam. Of the three of them Dean was the only one who knew anything about being in a pack.

Mary had passed in a house fire when Sam was only 6 months old, it was maybe a year after that their dad found out a demon had been involved and decided to become a hunter. Hubs helped families that decide to settle down but their dad was on a revenge trip and they wouldn't settle until he had it. It took until Sam himself was 12 and Dean 16 before they got the call at their temporary home at the motel to let them know their dad was in the hospital. Thankfully hurt but alive, and with the news they could now settle down as he had taken out that yellow eyes bastard. They were back in Lawrence only 3 months when their dad got word that apparently he had another son, Adam, from a woman he was with a few years ago. Little Adam was only five but his mother had been eaten by ghouls who were looking for John as revenge and they couldn't not take him in. 

They ended up settling down in Sioux Falls South Dakota with Bobby. There unfortunately had been an altercation with one of the pack leaders for the town and John so they would not be accepted into pack. They lived in Sioux Falls but because they were not pack had to pay a higher taxes and were not allowed privileges such as voting. Their dad was able to live off of life insurance from their mother and supplementing with hunting but once he died they couldn't afford to live there as non-pack. They'd been traveling around when Castiel's run had fallen in their lap. It had really saved their asses and given them a chance to get their lives turned around. Castiel was still taking time off until Mary was a year old before he went back to school so Dean and Castiel were both working part time. Castiel as a substitute teacher and tutor and Dean as a mechanic (Bobby called in a favor of a friend to get him hired). They planned on both working part time when Castiel also went back to school next year. Dean couldn't be happier with his life.

Adam was back to a stable life in middle school, thankfully not too far behind his peers, and he had Castiel to help him with anything he struggled with. He already had a few friends and had played baseball over the summer. That and he liked helping out with Mary when Castiel and Dean needed a bit of extra help. Sam tried to help too but he was trying to find direction in his own life. With all the moving as a kid when he finally enrolled in Sioux Falls schools for 4 years he was able to get caught up via tutors and regular schooling. The year off he had while moving with Dean and Adam had set him back but between winter semester of high school and summer school he'd just finished at adult ed he had earned a GED. While he wanted to go to college, he thought it would be nice to take a year to save some money and get settled into town. Not only that but he'd help out with Mary when Dean and Castiel needed it. It was true it takes a pack to raise a pup, but none of them minded. It was like something that drew them closer together as brothers.

He finally came to the end of the road where it became a three way. He stopped with his hands on his knees catching his breath before walking slowly in a circle stretching his muscles out. He looked left quickly before looking to his right and staring. He felt his heart beating strongly in his chest and knew it wasn't just because of his running. He gave the left a look again before sighing loudly and jogging to the right. It was actually a little shorter than if he had turned to the left but this way went by _his_ house. Gabriel freaking Milton. The first time he had met him he thought he was going to have to beat his face in after hearing about Michael, but that meeting went nothing like he thought.

  


_Sam was going to 'Benny's,' a small diner in town that had burgers Castiel had started craving. He kept teasing Dean about Castiel's cravings and so to get back at him he sent Sam out for the burgers. He was going to smart back at him but then Castiel looked at him with those pleading eyes and he buckled. Now he was in line waiting to place a to-go order when he got this whiff of **something**. He turned and saw an average size guy who looked a bit older, maybe mid twenties, with blonde wavy hair, whiskey amber colored eyes, and the most delicious smell ever. He wanted nothing more then to scent mark him but held himself back. _

_“Hey there tall drink of water, I don't think I've ever caught a whiff of you before.” He walked right up to Sam looking him up and down as he did so and if the look in his eyes meant anything then he was enjoying the smell of Sam as well, he held out his hand to shake it “Names Gabriel, Gabriel Milton.” Sam's smile fell right off his face and the hand he was extending to fell before touching his._

_“As in related to Michael Milton?” Gabriel winced and held his hands up in a placating gesture._

_“Unfortunately so, but whatever he did to piss someone off this time please leave me out of it.”_

_“Wait what?”_

_“Look if this is still about the Castiel thing I tried to talk him out of it but he's a huge stubborn ass. I can't talk him out of anything once he puts his mind to it.”_

_“You...you tried to talk him out of it?” Gabriel looked shocked._

_“Of course I did! Runs are so archaic that the supreme court is trying to ban it!” Sam felt a bit better after seeing the sincerity in his eyes and smell it in his scent. Sam held his hand back out for Gabriel to shake._

_“My name is Sam, Sam Winchester.” Gabriel shook his hand and scrunched his face up as if in thought._

_“Winchester? Where have I-Oh! Oh that's why-! Geez no wonder you were pissed. Cassie's your new brother in law isn't he?” Sam nodded and though their hands had stopped shaking they still held hands loosely._

_“Yeah, sorry I judged you before I met you. I just heard what a douche your brother was from both my brother and Castiel.”_

_“Yeah no I get it. Heck why do you think I moved out of my pack house the moment I was of age? He's not a bad guy but he does what he can when he wants something regardless of anyone else.” Sam noticed just_ how  _good Gabriel smelled and noticed he was still holding his hand when he felt something slide down his leg. A couple of things hit him at once. He just noticed that he was sweating like he was in a sauna, the low level of arousal he'd had this morning before he left hadn't gone away, it'd gotten worse. And lastly was he just realized the slick wetness trailing down his crack to his thighs was slick. He was starting his first heat, he was **presenting**_ _in a diner while shaking hands with the best smelling guy he'd ever met. He quickly dropped Gabriel's hand and started backing towards the exit._

_“Sam?”_

_“I-uh, I just realized I need to get home,” he said trying not to stutter. “I forgot something important.” Gabriel stepped towards him and looked like he was about to ask something when a look came over his face and his pupils dilated. 'He **knows**_. _Shit.' He quickly turned and all but ran out the door and all 5 blocks home. He ran in the door and ran straight into Castiel._

_“Sam what's-” Castiel cut himself off as he got a good sniff of Sam. “Oh Sam,” he said putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him to his room. Castiel had went and brought some supplies (thankfully he didn't need toys as Sam had bought some when they moved in figuring he would present soon). Things like bottles of water, vitamins, and he gave him tips on how to keep his temperature down and make sure he didn't make himself raw anywhere._

_It was almost two weeks after his heat before he saw Gabriel again, though god knows he was doing everything he could to avoid him. He finally cornered Sam when he was on his jog._

_“Sammy,” he yelled loud enough for Sam to hear over his headphones. He stopped and turned to look back to see Gabriel running up to him._

_“Gabriel,” he said looking at him in shock before looking anywhere but at him. Gabriel was huffing a bit as he caught up and leaned over catching his breath._

_“Man you are a hard guy to talk to when you want to be avoided.” Sam felt his face heat up in shame and embarrassment. He was trying not to be obvious in his avoidance but apparently he failed. “Can we talk?” Sam looked around them and noticed they were alone and shrugged as if to say 'go on.' “No somewhere more private.” Sam felt both excited and kind of scared. This was an unknown guy, regardless of the fact he was beta, who he had only met once right when his first heat hit. For all he knew Gabriel might just be trying to get in his pants. “Please, you can even keep your phone in your hand. I just want to talk.” He still wasn't sure but at the same time he had given Sam no reason to not trust him so he nodded as Gabriel walked towards the park. At this time of the morning it was deserted. They both took a seat on the swings. They kind of just rocked back and forth for a few moments before Gabriel finally broke the silence._

_“They ever tell you how an alpha presents?” Well this isn't where he thought the conversation was going to go._

_“Normally they get aroused and when they try to get off they pop a knot right before they finish. But until the knot pops there's nothing to suggest they're alpha except possibly scent if it's strong enough,” Sam said reciting the info they gave during sex ed. Gabriel nods and rocks back and forth a few more times silently._

_“Most alphas present while unconscious in a wet dream. For some reason they usually present at night, like nocturnal, but then my family is not normal.” Sam planted his feet on the ground and stopped his rocking to turn and look at Gabriel who was looking at the ground not meeting his eyes but he could see a small smirk._

_“Michael presented in the middle of US history his sophomore year, he was up late studying for a math test and fell asleep in class. Had one hell of a dream, he would never tell me what it was about, but an amazing dream. Well until the end. It's one thing to sleep in class, another to have a wet dream in class and wake up moaning and coming. It's another thing all together when it's all of that and you pop your knot for the first time. Normally an alpha produces a cup of semen when they come, each time they come. But that first time? It's like it's been building up, I've been told it's similar with slick with omegas. Like you're never wetter then your first heat? Well he creamed his pants so bad they were sopping wet and he had to go home to get new clothes but he couldn't admit his first rut had started. So he went home and stayed home.”_

_“Wait so aside from soaking his pants no one thought it was anything odd?”_

_“No one knows that was when his knot first popped no, well no one but me.”_

_“B-but why tell me then?”_

_“So we'd be even.” Sam stared at him and Gabriel finally met his eyes with a small smirk on his face. “I know you're embarrassed about what happened and you want me to forget it, which I will from this point on. But it was still a bit uneven so I thought telling you about Michael's first rut might help.” Sam couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed. A full body laugh that had tears collecting in the corners of his eyes._

  


Since then they'd become good friends and Gabe had even helped him get a part time job at the local grocery store. They watched TV and movies together, went out to eat together, talked and texted over the phone. Unfortunately for Sam as they grew closer as friends the little crush that had started the first time he caught Gabriel's scent had only grown as well. He had even changed his jogging routine because even though he knew it was stupid, even though he knew Gabriel never got up before 8 _ever_ , his inner omega all but demanded he try to get Gabriel to _chase_ him. He slowed his jog down just a smidgen as he jogged in front of the now familiar forest green house. He made sure to look straight ahead, head held high, and show off his toned ass and legs. He knew it was useless, Gabe was almost 8 years older than him, owned his own _successful_ bakery, and was known as the town flirt. There was no way he'd ever look at Sam like that. He'd thought for a while maybe he did until he saw him flirting with someone named Kali (he didn't know Sam was there) and realized Gabriel just flirted with everyone. It hurt quite a bit but he was trying to roll with it, he didn't want to loose a good friend because of a crush. Since he was looking straight ahead he never saw the curtain in the upstairs bedroom move or a pair of amber eyes follow him out of site.

Sam was more than half way through his run, maybe four blocks from his house when he smelled them. He thought maybe he was just passing by someone who was jogging or putting their trash out before they came by but another few whiffs told him a different story. Three alphas behind him,maybe a block, and at least one of them was aroused. He felt slightly panicked, he was down a dirt road with maybe 3 or 4 houses on it with tons of woods. It's not like he couldn't defend himself but three alphas at once? He picked up his pace and chanced a glance back at the alphas. They were all clothed in jackets and jeans and dark hats and sun glasses. The second they saw him glance back they went from walking quickly to all out running. He decided to pour on the speed, but came to a quick halt as he hit _someone_. He fell back on his ass and while sprawled on the ground looked up to see another unknown alpha dressed similarly. 'Shit they had one down wind waiting for me.'

He scrambled to his feet to try and spring towards the nearest house but as he stood each of his arms was grabbed by one of the other alphas. He fought and twisted trying to break their grip but he was held tight, an alpha on each arm and one standing in front of him. The other standing behind him. 'What are they going to do to me?' 

“Well sweetie what are you doing out here early in the morning all by yourself? Trying to get an alpha to chase you down and catch you?” Sam scoffed and he could sent the anger coming from the alpha in front of him. “What you don't think I could catch you?”

“Why would I want you to catch me?” Sam's head snapped to the left as the alphas fist caught his cheek. 

“Mouthy little thing, I think you need to learn the pecking order around here. Guys hold him good and tight.” The other two tightened their grip and Sam tensed up as the guy gave him a hit to his gut, Sam knew there'd be bruises left. The guy took a step back and lifted his foot for a good kick when there was a loud 'hey' behind the group of alphas that made everyone jump and turn. There on the side of the road was Gabriel in Jeans and a dark hoodie smelling absolutely furious.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing,” the alpha yelled taking a few steps towards Gabe. 

“I could ask you the same thing knothead,” Gabriel growled. “I've already called the cops, you got maybe five minutes before they show up. Are you sure you want to waste that time talking with me?” The two holding Sam started smelling nervous but the one between Sam and Gabe just glared at the shorter beta.

“You didn't call them.” Gabriel held up his cell and showed the last call he made was to 911 for 3 minutes. “Shit, come on let's get out of here,” the guy hissed and all four of the alphas took off through the woods. The two of them stood there watching until the alphas were out of site.

“Gabe?” He had barely had the guys name out of his mouth when he had his arms full of him. 

“Sam holy shit!! Are you OK?!” Same took mental stock of himself, and aside from some bruising there didn't seem to be any issues.

“No I think just some bruises. Gabe we should probably get ourselves pulled together and wait for the police.”

“There is no police.”

“Huh?” Gabriel held up his phone and showed it was a screenshot of a call log and 911 being called. 

“I was bluffing.” Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “Hey it was the first thing I thought of, signal is shit down this road. But you can bet your ass I would have ran all the way to the station itself to get the cops if I thought we needed their help.” Sam felt some of the annoyance leak out of him and realized he should just be grateful Gabe had been there.

“Thanks Gabe, you really saved my ass. I don't know how to thank you.” 

“How about dinner?” 

“Oh another movie night?” Gabriel sighed and he looked serious for once which threw Sam off.

“Actually I was thinking more like a date.”

“A date?” He couldn't help but scoff. “Come on Gabe I know you flirt with half the town. You don't have to try and make me feel better by taking me out.”

“Dammit I'm being serious here!” Sam finally looked Gabriel in the face and was shocked to see his face tinged red and his head turned, him scowling to his left, his arms crossed over his chest. Sam blinked in surprise and felt his heartbeat speed back up and his own face flush.

“Oh.” Gabriel smelled more nervous then he though could be conveyed through scent.

“Oh? Come on is that a yes or a no?” He'd never seen Gabe look so out of his element before and he felt a smile light up his face as he realized Gabe was actually asking him out.

“Yes, definitely a yes,” he said taking Gabe's hand in his and entangling their fingers together as they started walking down the road towards Sam's house. Gabriel smelled so happy and content it was having a positive effect on Sam. But then he realized something...”Hey Gabe, isn't it odd for you to be up before 8? And how did you know those guys were following me?” Gabriel's face was a blaze of crimson and the smell of embarrassment at being caught.


End file.
